A New Life
by dodgerxrita
Summary: Things are different. Things are strange. Dodger tries to find out what is going on with Rita and why she has changed. What is wrong with her?
1. Chapter 1

Things were different. They didn't feel right and Dodger knew there was something going on that she wasn't telling them about. For around a week Rita hadn't been acting like herself, she'd been moody,  
throwing up, tired and generally not the Rita they all knew. She had even declined an offer to go and visit Oliver with the rest of the gang! They all had noticed the change, everyone apart form Georgette , maybe she did notice but didn't really care.

One morning Dodger awoke and saw that only himself, Tito, Einstein and Fagin remained in the boat; in other words... Francis and Rita weren't in their beds despite the early hour. He could hear them out on the deck of the barge talking. He quietly climbed out of bed andwent halfway up the stairs and listened to the open door. He could hear Rita crying, Franics sounded like he was trying to calm Rita down. But Why? This is totally out of character for both of them, especially Rita! He was about to go out and see why his girlfriend was crying in the middle of the night when they began talking again.  
"I don't know what to do Francis. How could this have happened? I mean what am I going to tell Dodge?"  
"Rita, calm down before you make yourslef ill! OK. You calm? Good. Now you do know how this happened.  
Dodger, he loves you. Believe me I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He has had alot of girlfriends -we both know that- but none of them have had the affect on him that you have. Your good for him and your good together. Now tomorrow you are going to tell him," "But..." She tried interuppting him "No, listen to me. Your going to tell him; and if he doesn't support you or want that life then, dare I say it, he isn't worth your love. If he doesn't support you, then you have my word that myself,  
Einstein and Tito will all have your back through this. This isn't something anyone should have to go through alone. Come along we all need our rest, go back to bed, You need the most rest of us all!"

Dodger quickly ran back to his bed and pretended to be asleep as Francis and Rita came back into the barge and went to bed. Though Francis fell asleep relatively quickly, Rita lay awake looking at the Crescent moon through the barge window, whilst Dodger lay watching her thinking over what he had heard.  
'What is going on? Rita never cries and Francis usually isn't the type to console anyone! What did they mean by 'If he doesn't support you or want that life' What is going on with her? Why can't she tell me? She knows I love her! Doesn't she?' Dodger looks over to Rita and see's she has fallen asleep 'She's amazing. Beautiful, Cunning, Smart, Kind, Motherly what more could I ask for. No matter what she tells me tomorrow, I WILL be there for her! No matter what, I will always love her!' He closes his eyes and within a few minutes he to falls asleep.

The next morning Dodger is woken when he feels someone nudging him in the side. He opens one eye slowly and sees Francis nudging him awake. No-one else is up yet.  
"Hiya Francis, watcha doin'?" Dodger asked in a hushed whisper so he wouldn't wake the rest of the barge in the process. Francis moved back and gestured for Dodger to follow him up on deck.  
The two walked and stood on the deck of the old barge and looked to see that they were alone.  
"OK Francis whats goin' on?" "Rita. She's faced with a difficult decision. I not tell you what as it is not my place to tell you.  
However, I want you too know, if you hurt her; I will not take your side as I have done in the past.  
She needs us. If you can't accept what she has to tell you then that's your choice but I am going to support her. I very much hope you will do the same. I cannot make the decision for you. You must make it for yourself; but for your sake and hers don't lie to her. If you don't want that life don't choose it. But do NOT lead her on! Understand?"  
"Understood." And with that Francis nodded and went back down the steps.

'Ok now I am REALLY confused. Francis is never like that! And what do they mean when they say 'don't want that life'? I really need to talk to Rita.' Dodger't thoughts were racing. He tip-toed down the stairs again and looked to Rita; she was still fast asleep and he really didn't have the heart to wake her. So instead he went into her bed and sunggled into the warmth of her body. He noticed a difference 'Huh... Weird. We haven't been eating more then usual... have we?! Nope not as far as I know. Oh well she probably steals some small food for herself during the day. Probably explains the stomach growth.  
Not that I would ever tell her that though.' He thought to himself as he wriggled closer to Rita. He rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Later, Dodger woke up to the sun shining brightly into his eyes. He looked to the side of him and saw Rita had disappeared. After a long yawn and a stretch, he left her bed. Everyone had left. They left him asleep when he may be needed out on the streets to plan a car-jacking, get hot-dogs from Old Louie or keep watch while the others do abit of pick-pocketing. He heard paws coming down the stairs and got himself into a defensive posture -in case he needed to fight an intruder.  
"Easy tough guy, it's only me!" Rita said as she nuzzled his neck affecionately and he repeated the action enthusiastically.  
"Where is everyone?" Dodger was still confused as to why they would leave him asleep.  
"They left about an hour ago. You were asleep and we didn't want to wake you. I stayed because... we need to... uhm... we need to talk." She sat down in front of him and he once again noticed her stomach. Continuing to ignore he signs that were basically slapping him around the face he sat down aswell.  
"Is it about what you and Francis were talking about last night, and what Frankie woke me up about this morning. Babe, You can tell me anything, I am gonna be there for you no matter what you tell me!  
You can't get rid of me that easily!" He looked into her eyes with such love and compassion that Rita had tears filling her eyes "Now come on, tell me whats up."  
Rita took a big breath in and looked into Dodger's eyes. She nuzzled him again and licked his muzzle before whispering in his ear the two words he didn't think he would ever hear.  
"I'm pregnant."  
Dodger's eyes went wide with shock "Whatta whatta howta whatta howta whatta what?!" He couldn't create full senences, all he could do was that. After repeating it 4 times, he fainted.

~Dodger~

OH MY GOD! She's pregnant?! I'm so stupid I should have noticed. Moody, Being sick, Stomach growth.  
Nice going Dodge... your girlfriend, who is probably freaking out now, who you love is having your kids and you faint. She probably thinks I don't want them. Do I? Geez... how could I even think that?  
Of course I want them! All I have ever wanted was a family. And now I'm having them with Rita! The girl I have always been in love with since the day I met her back as a pup. And I do something like this. Fainting... Seriously?! She is probably so scared, wondering whether I would not want them?  
She works up the bravery to tell me and I FAINT! She most definetely thinks I don't want them now. I gotta tell her. I love her, I love the idea of having a family with her, I will love these kids, and I will NEVER leave her or them! Ever!

~Rita~

I knew it! He doesn't want them, it's obvious that he doesn't. Now he's probably leave. Go back to the life of a Single, Ladies-man with no responsobilites. He probably didn't want a family to begin with.  
I can't do this by myself. Sure Frankie said he'd be there, but I need Dodger. My pups need their father. What can I do now... he doesn't want them! OK Rita pull yourself together. He doesn't want them that's fine, but I need to be strong and work past this. I can handle this.

~Normal~

Dodger woke up again when he felt a bowl full of water being tipped onto his head. He shot up like a rocket, eyes darting around the room looking for Rita. He failed to notice the sky that had been blue when he had fainted was now a dark blue shade with pink and orange flashes.  
"Dodger man, whats goin' on man? Where's Rita? Frankie told us she had some big news for you, but the Shakespeare wannabee wouldn't tell us what it was! He said 'I shall not let on my friends secret, the secret is her own to tell as she pleases and I am going to respect her wishes' whatever that means. So c'mon what she say? Hello... Earth to Dodger!" Tito was stood by Dodger with Einstein and Francis behind him. Francis glared at Tito as the Chihahua mocked his accent and insulted his enormous pride.  
Einstein just had a dazed look on his face as he looked for Rita around the boat.  
"She... She's..." Dodger still couldn't pronounce a full sentence.

"Dodger, where is Rita. Did she tell you?" Francis made his way over to the panting Terrier mix, knowingly shoving Tito as he walked. "Yeah she told me, but I fainted and I only just woke up again when you guys got here. She probably hates me now!"  
"OK both of you need to stop saying that the other is going to feel a certian emotion when that isn't what will happen. So she tells yo, you faint, she runs away. We can fix this. All we need to do is..,"  
"OK WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON HERE? What did Rita tell you and why does Frankie know but not me?" Tito shouted at the two canines.  
"Rita told me she was pregnant and I fainted, now she thinks I don't want to have puppies with her. And Francis knew before me."  
" Eres un idiota! Que no se desmaye cuando una chica te dice algo as . Incluso yo no har a eso!" Tito looked shocked and shouted something in Spanish that none of them understood, but roughly translated into 'You idiot ! You don't FAINT when a girl tells you something like that. Even I wouldn't do that!'  
"Guys there's no time for arguing now we need to find Rita fast!" Einstein stood up and said the first thing since he had arrived home. He sounded almost like he was commanding them, taking charge even whilst everyone else was arguing and shouting.  
"Einstein is right. Heaven knows what could happen to a scared, mother-to-be out there at night."  
Francis looked out of the porthole window up at the moon, which had recently surfaced from behind an orangey-pink cloud. They all nodded and made there way out onto the streets to search the a City That Never Sleeps, thats full of stray cats and dogs, for one specific pregnant Sa'luki female. 


End file.
